


Sometimes it hurts

by JessiMarie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Poor Loki, Pseudo-Incest, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiMarie/pseuds/JessiMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it hurts.<br/>Everything.<br/>My body aches,<br/>my mind gets muddled.<br/>It's like a drowning sensation I guess. You see the top of the water,<br/>where you know you can breathe,<br/>but you can't reach it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it hurts

Sometimes it hurts.  
Everything.  
My body aches,  
my mind gets muddled.  
It's like a drowning sensation I guess. You see the top of the water,  
where you know you can breathe,  
but you can't reach it.  
Almost like it's too much work  
to try anymore. To surface,  
and feel the relief of air,  
just to be pushed under again.  
Trying to explain things to people who want to care,  
want to understand,  
but don't.  
Who say things that cut  
deeper than any knife could,  
who act more cruel  
than a killer.  
But maybe it's all  
in my mind,  
maybe I want to be alone.  
But I know that's untrue,  
for I crave the affection and friendship I cannot accept.  
Especially the ones who mean everything to me.  
Yet I think,  
no,  
I know,  
I have been replaced.  
Or is replaced the right word?  
Was I ever even  
permanent?  
Unlikely.  
Yet at one time  
I felt as if I was,  
and that is what  
I think is the worst.  
I'm just a used,  
trampled on  
piece of garbage.  
Sometimes it hurts.  
No,  
correction,  
it always hurts.  
I think,  
it always will.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a ramble I wrote on my phone a few months ago when I was in a bad place. It wasnt originally about Thor and Loki but when I was trying to imagine who this would fit arounf their relationship. It could be seen as their brother relationship or a romantic/unrequited love thing. I imagine it more of a romantic one though for some reason. But to each his own! Hope you like it and sorry for any grammar mistakes I really suck with that kind of thing.


End file.
